The hemp plant Cannabis sativa, commonly referred to as marijuana, has been used to alleviate symptoms of disease for thousands of years. Currently an oral formulation of Δ9-THC, the primary active cannabinoid constituent of marijuana, is approved as an antiemetic agent for cancer patients undergoing chemotherapy (Grinspoon, 1993). Additionally, studies suggest that cannabinoids may increase appetite and alleviate pain in the same patient population.